


Piano Man

by imagineavengingdragons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Billy Joel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Piano Man, Singer Castiel, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineavengingdragons/pseuds/imagineavengingdragons
Summary: After another exhausting hunt Dean drags himself to the next bar with every Intention of spending his evening getting drunk. His plans get completely forgotten as Castiel, the piano man, starts singing for him.





	

After another exhausting hunt the Impala comes to rest in front of another crappy motel. Regardless of their efforts they once again failed to save the life of the victim, which was nothing new lately. Getting out of Baby Dean has only one thing left in mind and it is definitely not going back to their motel room and sulking there until he could fall asleep at 9 o´clock, like Sam wants to do. Dean didn´t even had the slightest chance of convincing his bore-ass-brother to at least have one drink with him.

So after he has brought the old man home Dean makes his way to the bar nearest to their motel. He isn´t even in the mood to hit on the hot waitress who is definitely checking him out as he enters the bar. There is only one goal left tonight. Getting as wasted as possible.

It´s quiet a nice bar, Dean observes. One could even say fancy. There is after all a piano tucked in the corner. Technically not Dean´s stile in comparison to the usual dives he and Sam hang out but it´s not like he cared. It is a bar after all. Not too crowded and liquor is available.

Not feeling chatty today Dean slumps down at a table in the corner facing the piano, with his back to all the other bar-goers. The piano is quite a depressing sight, Dean notes. It looks abandoned, lonely. Just like Dean feels himself

“Son of a b-…! Now I´m already comparing myself to piano. What´s wrong with me?!”, he mutters and then he starts to frown as he realizes that he has started talking to himself.

When the waitress finally comes back with his whisky he tries to clear his mind while sipping his whisky and scolding at the piano. After staring at the piano for minutes he even debates if he should pack out the EMF hiding in his pocket. After all, it really does look creepy. Maybe it´s haunted. Before he could go completely insane Dean snaps out of his staring battle with the piano. Shaking his head at himself he orders another whisky.

After quiet some time, Dean can feel the light buzz, which he was waiting for. Thanks to the whisky he now feels for the first time this day a hint of his tension releasing. Just as he begins to relax there´s suddenly a man standing in his field of vision. Dean remarks that now there isn’t just the creepy piano staring back at him but a man with really blue eyes who is sitting at the piano. For a short time he questions if he is drunk enough to see ghosts. At this thought Dean lets out a short dry laugh when he notices that normally he doesn´t even need a sip of beer to have a supernatural experience.

The man tilts his head and slightly frowns at Dean´s sulking and shocked expression and it´s totally not super cute, Dean tells himself. He´s now pretty convinced that the man in front of him is not a paranormal creature but very human just like himself. After all he has never seen a ghost smiling at a hunter.

Suddenly the man begins to play the piano and succesfully snaps Dean out of his ridiculous thoughts. Recognizing the first notes Dean even has to drop a small smile himself. The song totally fits this strange dude.

Then Mister Blue-Eyes starts to sing, smirking, his gaze not leaving Dean´s.

 

_It's nine o'clock on a saturday_

_Regular crowd shuffles in There's an old man sittin' next to me_

_Makin' love to his tonic and gin_

_He says son can you play me a memory?_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes_

 

“I´m not the old one here”, Dean calls out, now fully smiling, “You are the one singing Billy Joel!” But secretly Dean has to admit that he doesn´t even feel offended by being called old by this guy.

The stranger doesn´t let Dean´s complaining interrupt nevertheless he asks what Dean´s name is and then unperturbed plays along.

 

_La-la-la de-de da_

_La-la de-de da da-da_

_Sing us a song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' alright_

 

Sheepishly looking up at Dean he starts to sing the second verse.

 

_Now Dean at the bar is a friend of mine_

_He gets me my drinks for free_

 

Dean has to admit he never has made a friend quiet as quick. If he recalls right he doesn’t even remember when he has made a friend himself the last time. But the guy actually had the guts to wink at Dean, which throws Dean out of his depressing thoughts very quickly and he starts to blush like a freaking teenage girl. Now he is completely fixed on the guy.

 

_And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke_

_But there's someplace that he'd rather be_

 

Honestly, at the moment Dean was quiet content staying here and listening to the piano man.

 

_And the piano man is practicing politics_

_As the traveler slowly gets stoned_

_Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness_

_But it's better than drinkin' alone_

_Sing us the song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' alright_

 

_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday_

_And the traveler gives me a smile_

_'Cause he knows that it's me who´s playing for him_

_To forget about life for a while_

_And the piano it sounds like a carnival_

_And the microphone smells like a beer_

_And he sits at the bar and puts hopefully his number in my jar_

_And say man what are you doin' here?_

 

Dean can definitely do more than that. Not every day someone starts playing the piano and sing for him, like really sing. This is not some crappy drunk karaoke but the guy actually has some talent beneath his trench coat. With his fool mood from earlier already forgotten Dean doesn´t even care how cheesy is evening turned out. Seriously, who couldn´t like Billy Joel?! He smiles openly at the piano man as he finishes the song with every intention to improve his evening even more and hopefully leaving the man later with a little more than just his number.

 

_Oh, la-la-la de-de da_

_La-la de-de da da-da_

_Sing us the song you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you've got us feelin' alright_

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a song named "Piano Man" by Billy Joel. If you don´t know it you should totally check it out.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxEPV4kolz0  
> This is actually my firts published work ever. Feel free to leave critic. Thanks for reading


End file.
